To be A Normal ? (Fake)
by Kaneki94
Summary: "Apa maksudmu, Uchiha–san? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya … aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu … aku bukan wanita yang menyukai seorang pria dalam artian yang sesungguhnya … aku seorang Lessbian."/"Aku tahu, begitupun denganku … aku seorang -"/SasuFemNaru/Prologe/Yaoi/Yuri/Straight/RnR/


Namaku Naruto Namikaze yang akan berganti marga beberapa menit lagi menjadi Uchiha, kini aku berjalan perlahan memandangi semua tamu yang hadir dengan pakaian rapi berjas dan bergaun indah. Disana aku melihat–_nya_ berdiri dari sekian tamu undangan yang juga ikut menyambut kedatanganku ke altar–

–_pernikahanku_.

**To be A Normal? (Fake)**

**Naruto punya MK**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : FemNaru, Yaoi, Yuri, ketidaknormalan pada penulis**

**Genre : ? – tolong dibantu untuk menentukan-**

**prologe**

**Happy reading ! :D**

_Naruto menghela napasnya dengan berat, memandang sendu wanita bersurai indigo yang sedang menggenggam kedua tangan tan–nya dengan erat._

"_Menikahlah." Satu kata yang menggetarkan hatinya –_

–_kenapa harus kata–kata itu yang keluar dari bibir lembut wanita yang kini berada dihadapannya …_

_Bohong–jika Naruto tak melihat bibir ranum itu tak bergetar sedikitpun, namun ia tahu wanita yang berusia lima tahun dibawahnya berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis._

_Naruto melepas kedua tangannya, mengelus sayang surai indigo tergerai itu dengan lembut._

_tersenyum lembut meskipun sangat pahit Naruto berikan untuk wanita bermata ungu lavender itu yang kini mulai mengeluarkan bulir–bulir air mata yang memang sudah tak bisa dipaksa untuk tetap bertahan._

"_Iya–aku akan … menikah." Dengan bibir bergetar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin ia katakan pada Hinata, gadis polos nan cantik bagaikan bidadari yang sudah menemaninya selama ia duduk dibangku kuliah yang kini memeluknya dengan erat._

_Menemaninya menangis–menangisi betapa tidak adilnya dunia yang harus memisahkan mereka hanya karena sebuah kata 'Cinta yang terlarang'._

_Shit–Naruto benci dunia yang sering ia sebut 'Normal' ini. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto tahu batas untuk wanita menikah itu maksimal dua puluh lima tahun, ia baru ingat kini usianya hampir kepala tiga jika saja teman satu kantornya tak membicarakan soal pernikahan yang kini membuatnya tersedak dengan tidak elit saat ia sedang meminum jus jeruk yang kala itu menjadi minuman pendamping makanan berlemak yang banyak mengandung segala jenis pengawet yang sering wanita blonde itu menyebutnya; Ramen._

"_Hahaha–maaf Naruto … " sang pelaku–yang membuatnya tersedak–meminta maaf sambil tertawa melihat pelototan Naruto yang mengarah pada dirinya._

_Tidak tahukah itu sebuah ancaman untuknya? Huh dasar ~__

_Jam istirahatnya masih setengah jam, sepuluh menit yang lalu ia menyeret kakinya–dengan terpaksa–bersama dua wanita cantik yang bernama Ino dan Sakura menuju kantin, padahal baru saja ia menempelkan Iphone–nya ditelinga dan baru terdengar bunyi tut–tut satu kali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dipaksa oleh kedua sahabatnya tak bisa membuatnya menolak dengan geraman._

"_Ayolah Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau melajang? Mau menjadi perawan tua, huh? Tidak ingat umurmu sudah hampir kepala tiga," Naruto memutarkan kedua bola mata Shappire–nya, satu dua tiga empat lima … sepuluh–tidaktidaktidak, Naruto sedang tidak belajar menghitung … ia hanya sedang mengingat berapa kali ia dinasehati oleh sahabatnya yang mempunyai potongan rambut sebahu dengan warna yang senada dengan warna permen karet yang sering Naruto kunyah dikala senggang dengan kerjaannya yang menumpuk._

_Mungkin sudah ratusan semenjak ia menginjak usia matang untuk menikah, entahlah–ia lupa …_

"_Kalau memang sudah waktunya menikah, aku juga akan menikah tahu !" serunya dengan sebal tak lupa menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya semakin terlihat, sedetik kemudian Naruto menghela napasnya lalu mengaduk–aduk ramennya pikirannya melayang pada sesosok wanita bermata ungu lavender yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah melintang pada pipinya yang putih dan halus itu._

"_Ino dan aku sudah menikah, lalu kata 'Waktunya' itu kapan Naruto?" suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya._

"_Tidak tahu," Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, meringis tidak peduli melanjutkan makan ramennya yang sempat tertunda._

"_Kau ini bagaimana sih Sakura, punya pacarpun tidak … lelaki yang sedang mendekatinya pun tidak ada, bagaimana Naruto bisa menikah?!" ucapan Ino mewakili gondokan Naruto pada Sakura yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk membicarakan tentang dirinya 'harus' menikah._

_Ahh ~ … tidak sia–sia wanita blonde itu sering mendapatkan julukan kembar jika berjalan beriringan dengan Ino yang notabene–nya mempunyai rambut pirang walaupun tak seterang dirinya, dan mempunya mata berwarna biru yang sama dengan dirinya._

_Mungkin Ino sehati dengan dirinya meskipun mereka memang bukan kembaran dalam hal yang sesungguhnya._

_Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali memeluk Ino saat ini juga~_

"_Makanya itu aku ingin menjodohkan Naruto, Ino!" Naruto melotot dengan ramen berada dimulutnya._

"_Wah … aku setuju, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan Naruto dengan sepupunya Sai, Sakura?" pekik Ino dengan girang, Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju tawa sumringahnya membahana. Melupakan siapa yang dijodohkan siapa yang harus teriak kegirangan dengan ide–laknat–Sakura dan Ino menambahkan ide–laknat–itu._

_Oke–rasanya Naruto ingin sekali memeluk erat Ino saat ini juga–hingga bisa mematahkan tulang belakang wanita yang sering disebut kembarannya itu._

_._

.

.

.

_**Naruto POV**_

Aku tersenyum pahit saat terlintas memori ketika Ino dan Sakura membicarakan perjodohan dengan seenaknya tanpa persetujuanku, kini mereka terlihat sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku dengan tangis bahagia melihatku berjalan menggandeng tangan ayahku yang menemaniku berjalan anggun menuju sebuah gerbang pernikahan yang memang tidak aku inginkan.

Jika saja …

"_Oke, kita buat ini menjadi mudah Namikaze–san …"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Uchiha–san? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya … aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu … aku bukan wanita yang menyukai seorang pria dalam artian yang sesungguhnya … aku seorang __**Lessbian**__."_

"_Aku tahu, begitupun denganku … aku seorang–"_

" …"

"–_**Gay **__… "_

… ini sebuah pernikahan _'sesungguhnya'_ mungkin saja aku akan berlari keluar kota membawa Hinata …

"_Maksudmu ingin aku mengiyakan pernikahan ini menutupi status kita?!"_

"_Hn, begitulah."_

"_Kau gila, Uchiha–san aku tida–"_

"_Hanya ini satu–satunya jalan keluar untuk menutupi hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu, begitupun juga hubunganku dengan kekasihku."_

… tapi ini adalah sebuah pernikahan yang akan menjadi 'tameng'ku untuk bersama Hinata lebih lama …

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke?" sedikit terhenyak ketika suara baritone lembut nan datar memanggilnya, _

"_Hn," rambut ravennya sedikit bergoyang dihembus semilir angin ketika melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya, rokok yang menemaninya untuk beberapa menit sesaat terbuang–atau–lebih tepatnya dibuang oleh tangan terbalut jas berwarna merah maroon senada dengan warna rambut pemilik tangan yang berani–beraninya membuang sepuntung rokok seorang keturunan Uchiha._

_Sabaku Gaara–"Berhentilah merokok sebelum rokok itu yang menghabisimu, Sasuke."–menatap sepasang mata onyx milik Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin gelap tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun disana._

_Redup tanpa harapan–_

_Gaara tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke berada diatap gedung perusahaan Uchiha yang kini dirintis bersamanya …–pemuda ber-tatto ai dijidatnya itu tahu 'sangat tahu'–tapi ia hanya bisa membisu, tidak ingin melukai perasaan Sasuke yang kini benar–benar dalam keadaan 'berantakan'._

_Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terluka– _

–_Pemuda bersurai maroon itupun mengambil andil dalam kata 'terluka'._

_Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang kini menjadi obat sementara untuk hati mereka yang terluka._

_**Sasuke pov**_

Diujung sana aku melihat wanita itu mengenakan baju pengantinnya dengan diiringi berjalan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang ku ketahui adalah ayahnya, tapi semenjak aku berdiri disini menanti wanita itu tiba tatapanku hanya tertuju pada–_dirinya_ yang berada diujung barisan paling belakang.

Aku bersumpah akan menjejalkan mulutnya dengan 'sesuatu' milikku jika ia terus – terusan tersenyum seperti itu, menatapku seolah mengucapkan 'selamat berbahagia'.

Shit–rasanya ingin sekali aku memaki pada dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini.

Kenapa harus aku yang berdiri dialtar ini menanti seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang kini tersanggul cantik dari cadar transparan yang wanita itu kenakan, berjalan dengan perlahan menuju gerbang pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan–

Jika saja …

"_Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal padamu, Uchiha–san … Aku menyukai seorang wanita … dan aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih."_

… wanita pirang itu tak memberitahuku tentang 'seksualitasnya yang menyimpang' agar aku tak menikahinya–mungkin aku tidak akan tahu harus berbuat apa–meninggalkannya atau membawanya pergi. Tapi aku yakin akan membahayakan hidup Gaara jika keluarga besar Uchiha tahu tentang hubungan terlarangku dengannya jika aku mengambil pilihan kedua.

… entah Tuhan sedang berpihak padaku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Dengan mengambil pilihan pertama maka aku putuskan untuk membuat wanita yang 'menyimpang' ini menyetujui ide–ku menikahinya untuk menutupi seksualitas–ku dan dirinya yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata 'normal'.

.

.

.

.

_._

_Fugaku Uchiha mengetuk–ngetukkan jarinya diatas lutut kanannya yang tengah bertumpu dikaki kirinya sambil menatap putra keduanya dengan pandangan menusuk, duduk berhadapan–yang kini dengan santainya membalas tatapannya yang tergolong mampu membuat siapapun memucat dalam sedetik ketika bertatapan dengannya._

_Oh … Fugaku lupa bahwa yang berada dihadapannya mengalir darahnya, darah seorang Uchiha–_

–_factor umur memang tidak bisa ia manipulasi, mau bagaimana lagi umurnya sudah setengah abad. Bahkan rambut hitam legam yang selalu menjadi kebanggannya kini warnanya memudar dengan kerut–kerutan sekitar mata obisidannya._

"_Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus melajang, Sasuke?"suara baritone–nya masih terdengar berwibawa._

" … " _tidak ada jawaban, Tubuh Sasuke menegang sesaat mendengar seputar pertanyaan ayahnya yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya._

_Fugaku menghela napasnya,"Kau sudah bukan pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan, mau sampai kapan akan terus – terusan 'menempel' pada bocah Sabaku itu, hm?" _

_Sasuke mengendurkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, menghindari tatapan Fugaku yang seakan tahu akan hubungannya dengan Gaara, pemuda yang masih menginjak usia kepala dua._

"_Aku tidak tahu." Fugaku menaikkan alisnya, sudah ia duga … memang ada yang tidak beres dengan putra bungsunya ini, sudah berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun tapi tak ada kepastian untuk membangun sebuah keluarga._

_Kecewa–satu kata yang terlukis dihati Fugaku, ia telah gagal mendidik Sasuke menjadi lelaki sejati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi … tak ada pilihan untuk memaksanya menikah."Jika dalam dua bulan kau belum mendapatkan seorang wanita, maka aku yang akan mencarikanmu wanita." Fugaku berdiri, menatap angkuh Sasuke yang ia yakini tengah memucat walaupun masih terlihat tenang._

"_Iya, Ayah." _

_Blam'_

_Dua kata yang terlontar ketika Fugaku telah menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke._

_**TBC or Delete**_

_**Sebuah fict – yang masih belum aku tentukan genrenya – terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang memicu war tentang normal dan tidak normal.**_

_**Sedikit gatal tanganku untuk menyatukan Yaoi, Yuri dan Straight dalam satu cerita.**_

_**Haruskah ku naikkan rated – nya ?**_

_**Genrenya lebih cocok ke angst atau hurt/comfort ?**_

_**Kalianlah yang menentukan :)**_

_**Salam Kaneki –ken **_


End file.
